Facilities such as schools, camps, gymnasiums, and military and penal institutions typically provide open showers for use by patrons. An open shower is a shower area intended to be used by more than one person concurrently, where the person may be seen by other concurrent users of the shower. Open showers provide a cost effective way to provide shower access to more than one person while simplifying maintenance and cleaning of the shower area. While beneficial to a provider of the open shower, a privacy of the person using the shower is compromised.
Modesty or religious beliefs may cause users to wear undergarments or swim attire while using the open shower. Additionally, the presence of the open shower may deter modest users (especially children) from participating in activities at the facilities. Further, as childhood obesity rates rise, the open shower may promote an environment of criticism, further deterring use of the open shower. While effective at providing a higher degree of privacy, undergarments or swim attire tend to restrict body washing accessibility. In addition, undergarments may be formed from absorbent materials such as cotton that do not dry easily. Further, undergarments and swim attire for women generally do not provide pockets for storage of shower items such as soap and shampoo, which are generally brought into the open shower by the user.
It would be desirable to have a shower garment adapted to provide privacy in an open shower; maximize access for body washing; and provide storage means for shower items.